


birthday disaster

by erros429



Category: RWBY
Genre: Disaster Lesbians, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, frosen steel being idiots, lesbians being lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erros429/pseuds/erros429
Summary: It’s Penny’s birthday, but Weiss and Ruby seem to have forgotten something very vital.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	birthday disaster

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this is my first non-bumbleby fic nfhshd so we’ll see how it goes. it’s literally just frosen steel being sapphic disasters. all feedback is welcome!! enjoy :)

“Ruby. Ruby. Rubes.” Weiss impatiently flicked her girlfriend’s nose, successfully waking her up. “We’re idiots.”

Ruby blinked and glanced at their digital clock. ”I know this, but why did you have to wake me up at four in the morning to tell me?”

”Because today’s Penny’s birthday!”

”Okay...?” Ruby didn’t really understand where the white-haired girl was going with this, and she was fully prepared to snuggle back into her chest and fall asleep again.

“We didn’t get her a gift,” Weiss hissed out, and the brunette’s eyes shot open. “She’s coming back from that business trip with Ironwood today!”

”Weiss! Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Ruby sat up abruptly, scrambling to tear her blanket off and put her socks on. “We’ll go get her a gift now, then!”

”I _tried,_ you dunce, you were sleeping like a rock.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “And no, what if she comes back and we’re both still out? One of us should go get the gift while the other distracts her.”

”Okay, okay,” Ruby said, nodding and trying to calm herself down. “I’ll go out then. Think you can get a good cover story?”

”I’ll figure something out. What about you? Will there even be any good stores open this early?” Weiss asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

”We have to try,” Ruby responded, her jaw set with determination. “I won’t fail Pen. She’s going to get the birthday gift of her dreams.”

Weiss snorted at her dramatics, pecking her gently. “Okay, babe, you have fun. Brush your teeth first though, you have morning breath.”

***

Penny didn’t expect Weiss to greet her in front of the house with a strained smile at six in the morning, but the sight of one of her girlfriends wasn’t unwelcome. “Good morning Weiss! I thought you’d be in bed when I came home, I’m about ready to fall over.”

”Oh, yes! Sleep! Great idea!” The shorter girl grabbed her wrist and tugged her inside, pressing a tiny kiss against her cheek. “So glad you’re back.”

”Glad to be back! I missed you and Ruby so much! Is she still sleeping?”

”Uh,” Weiss hesitated. “No, Yang had an emergency, and Ruby had to hurry over,” she blurted out. “She should be back soon though.”

”Oh no! Is everything okay? We should probably call to check, right?”

”No, no!” Weiss rushed out, pulling Penny to their bedroom. “You’re probably really tired from your trip, so you should get some sleep. I’ll even make you a special birthday breakfast for when you wake up.” Weiss flinched. _Why the hell did I just remind her it was her birthday?_ She backtracked, “But yes! Sleep is very important.”

”Oh right, I forgot it’s my birthday! I don’t want to sleep through it, we should do something fun!”

”Why don’t we just watch a movie for now?” Weiss suggested, voice wavering. _You can salvage this, Weiss. You are the heiress to a huge company. The sister of a military official. Girlfriend to two of the most energetic people to exist. If anyone can dupe Penny, it’s you._ “We wouldn’t want to do something special without Ruby.”

”Good point! But what should we watch? Ruby’s usually the one that decides the movies.”

”You sure you don’t want to sleep? Wouldn’t want you to be too tired for anything fun later.”

Penny tilted her head. “You’re being very insistent on me sleeping.” She stated it very plainly, but there was an obvious question hiding behind it. _What are you so freaked out about?_

“I would just hate for you to be too tired for your birthday, that’s all!” Weiss urged. “Come on, if you really want, I’ll put a Disney movie in the background, but really you should get some rest.”

”Okay,” Penny finally relented, and Weiss’s shoulders sagged in relief. “You sure we shouldn’t check in on Yang and Ruby?”

_Rubes, I hope you’re doing better than I am right now,_ Weiss thought wistfully.

***

Not a single good store was open, and Ruby was panicking. She’d been searching through town for the past two hours, and any open place she did step into was a general store whose best materials were safety scissors and glue.

She stepped into Blake’s Books, where she greeted her bleary-eyed sister-in-law at the register.

”Ruby? What the hell are you doing here so early?”

”Good morning to you too, I hope you don’t greet my sister like this every time you see her,” Ruby replied, attempting to dodge Blake’s question.

”I don’t think you want me to greet you the same way I greet your sister every morning,” Blake shot back with a snort, while the shorter brunette wrinkled her nose. “And don’t think you’re getting away from me that easy. Why are you even awake?”

Not seeing an escape, Ruby sighed. “It’s Penny’s birthday, and she’s probably back from her business trip, but Weiss and I forgot to get her a gift so now we’re trying to get her something that doesn’t seem super last minute so Weiss is distracting her and I’m trying to find a store that’s open this early; I don’t know if a book is the greatest idea though, I’m not even sure what Penny would even want to read she’s not the biggest bookworm exactly and ohmygodthiswasahorribleideanowwhatdoido-“

”Ruby, I’m gonna need you to breathe,” Blake interrupted with a laugh. “You’re no good to Penny if you’re dead.”

”Okay, right, you’re right, I need to calm down.” Ruby sighed, nodding. “So what do you think?”

Blake chewed her lip in thought, her eyes scanning over the bookshelves as if the perfect book would pop right out. “I don’t think getting her a book would be the best idea.” At Ruby’s look of disappointment, she quickly went on, “but I have an idea. You know how Yang’s been working at that shelter lately?”

Ruby was already smiling, liking where this was going. “Hell. Yes.”

***

As Aladdin and Jasmine sang together on their magic carpet on-screen, Penny was gently snoring with her head in Weiss’s lap. She ran her fingers absent-mindedly through her ginger locks and propped her head on her arm as she watched the movie.

She’d finally managed to wrangle the redhead to sleep, and now she could only hope Ruby had something extraordinary for Penny’s birthday.

What she certainly wasn’t expecting was a dog, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and tail wagging as he barked incessantly. Ruby stumbled as he tugged against his leash, obviously eager to explore his new home. Blake and Yang were right behind her, small grins planted on their faces.

Penny awoke then, bright green eyes zeroing in on the tiny beast who was currently trying to gnaw at Weiss’s heels. “Salutations! This is a pleasant surprise!”

”Happy birthday Penny!” Ruby rushed out, sounding just a cinch winded. “Surprise! You get to name him!”

”You got her a dog?” Weiss hissed in the taller girl’s ear. “You could have asked me first!”

”This was the best I could do!” Ruby argued turning towards the golden brown puppy who was currently showering Penny with affection. She watched fondly as her girlfriend laughed in delight. “Besides, wook at his cute wittle face. Isn’t he just the most adowable?”

Weiss rolled her eyes, but even she couldn’t fight the smile growing on her face. “Yeah, and Penny seems to really like him already.”

“So Yang, I take it your emergency was successfully solved?” Penny asked, and the blonde furrowed her brow.

”Emergency-?”

”Yes!” Blake swiftly cut in. “Yup, everything’s good now. Right, babe?” She elbowed Yang, who still looked completely lost but she nodded anyway.

“So, what’re you gonna name him?” Weiss questioned, setting a hand on her shoulder as Ruby plopped in front of her and grinned enthusiastically.

”What do you guys think of the name Mantle?” Penny offered, and they both seemed pleased with that response. “Well then, salutations and welcome to the family, Mantle!”


End file.
